Never Let Go
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: Saunders have killed everyone Jack had love. What happens when Teri had a nother child with someone else...ahh stupid summaries i hate the, oh well R&R PLEASE!


Disclaimer:I do not own anything except the plot and Jess  
  
24 - Never Let Go  
  
11:00pm-12:00am  
  
In the lobby of a Museum, a man stands with men backing him up, loaded with guns. They a wait for a man named, Jack Bauer. His name is, Stephen Saunders a man willing to do anything for revenge.  
"Sir. What if we are out numbered? What will happen?" One of the henchmen asked.  
"We blow their heads off!" Saunders replied.  
  
Jack Bauer drove in his black SUV along side his daughter, Jess. This is only the second mission they had been on together since the accident happen.  
"Listen Jess, I want you to stay behind me at all times, you got that?" Jack said.  
"Look dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle myself. I promise nothing will happen to me, okay?" Jess replied.  
"Three minutes till arrival," Jack said to the passengers. Jack pulled up outside the very large museum in Los Angeles. Everyone piled out of their trucks and cars and ran outside of the front entrance. Different teams surrounded the building at all exits. From what Jess could see there had been at least 300 agents covering the building. Jack signalled for his team to move to the front doors, to prepare for going inside. "I lead followed by Almeida then Edmund's Team and anyone left. Wait for my signal." Jack added. Jess looked at her dad with admiration. She really did love him and he loved her back. Jack raised his arm and signed for his team to go in. Jess obeyed her father and was right behind him, ready with her gun out. As they went through the double doors, Jess could see at least 100 men armed standing on the stairs. A sudden fell of fear crossed her mind. 'What if we can't win' Jess thought. "Saunders! Come out with your hands up. There's no point in running we got the building surrounded." Jack yelled.  
"We meet once again Jack. Is killing one daughter not enough? Haven't you learned your lesson?" Saunders replied. He gave a nod to let his henchmen know to fire. Jess took immediate action and started to shoot at Saunders, but she was too late, he had disappeared. Within a matter of seconds, all that could be heard were the ringing of gunshots bouncing off the marble walls. Jack started after Saunders, but was blocked by the guards. As Jack fought his way through, his team followed.  
"Jess I want you to cover the front entrance. Don't move." Jack said.  
"Copy that." Jess replied with an irritation. After a little bit, the lobby of the museum was empty except for dead bodies and Jess. 'Might as well look around while I have the chance.' Jess stayed in the lobby but looked at al the display cases. Moments later she heard footsteps in the distance. A man dressed in a SWAT outfit came from the shadows where her father had ran off into. The man came up to her.  
"Did Saunders come this way? Is anyone else around?" The man asked.  
"Not that I know of. My father made me stay behind. He always does that." Jess replied.  
"Good," The man said and Jess was confused by this. The man grabbed for her arm and started to drag her off to somewhere. Jess took action and hit hard where the man had grabbed her, with luck he let go and Jess darted for the other direction to where the front doors were and uniforms waiting. Jess tried to get on the radio but all that could be heard were the screaming of HELP! The man jumped on Jess, forcing her to the ground. He bound her hands together and pulled her hair to make her stand up. "If you want to live you better do as you're told. Got that?" Jess could only nod. Saunders led Jess into what seemed to be a makeshift office. He threw her down under a desk and talked to the people guarding the room. "Watch her like a hawk. She's dangerous. I'll be back in awhile. Make sure no one comes in through this door or comes out." Saunders walked out of the room and so did the men. But what Saunders didn't know is Jess still had her ear piece in.  
Jack and the rest of the squad came back into the main hall and talked to other team leaders. "Did you find anyone?" Jack asked Chase Edmunds and Tony Almeida. They responded with a 'No'. Jack looked around the lobby. "Where's Jess?" Jack started to become worried, he hurried to every corner of the lobby, still no sign of her. "JESS!" Jack cried out. "Tony, get the security footage of the front lobby and uplink it to my handheld. Hurry."  
"Yes Sir." Tony responded. He too was worried for Jess, even if she wasn't captured.  
Jess wiggled her hands out of the ropes that bound her hands together. She reached for her earpiece and put it in her ear; she listened for anyone on the other end. 'Tony, and progress?' than a man answered, 'Got it, its being uploaded now.' 'Good work'. Jess was relieved; she knew her father was on the other line and Tony as well. Jess started to talk in the corresponding piece.  
"Dad? Can you hear me? If you can I need help." Jess pleaded.  
"Jess? Is that you? Where are you?" Jack sighed of relief knowing that his Daughter was safe.  
"I don't know exactly where I am, but I'm in an office guarded by two armed men, I think it was Saunders who grabbed me, I'm so sorry."  
"Jess you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have let you come with me. Are you hurt in any way?" Jack questioned.  
"No, minor scrapes and bruises. Nothing to be worried about." Jess replied.  
"Stay put, I'll come and find you."  
"Hurry, I don't know what Saunders has up his sleeve-" Jess got cut off by the door opening. In walked a man followed by the two men who guarded the door. Jess flicked on the switch to talk to let everyone hear what's going on.  
"Take the girl out of here. We're about to release the virus. In case Jack somehow escapes this, we have his daughter." Saunders instructed.  
"Where do you want her?" One of the men asked.  
"Take her somewhere high, so she can be disposed of quickly." Saunders replied. The two men grabbed an arm and led her out of the room. Jess screamed in protest. Jack's cell phone began to ring.  
"Jack Bauer."  
"Hello Jack, if you want to see your daughter alive you better cooperate."  
"What do you want?" Jack demanded.  
"Clear one of the exits so some of my men can get out, to make sure that my packages delivered."  
"What packages?"  
"There are a couple of things coming in through the port, and I need you to clear them. If you choose not to then I will kill your daughter." Jack had no choice but to give in.  
"Fine but I want to speak with my daughter."  
"Agreed, she will call you in a little bit."  
The men handed Jess a cell phone. "Here, call your dad." Jess took the phone and called Jack. Jack picked up his cell phone.  
"Jess? Is that you?"  
"Hi daddy, it's me."  
"Okay I want you to act scared and worried."  
"Daddy, are they going to hurt me? I'm so scared. They have guns and everything."  
"Do you still have your radio with you?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Okay tell them you need to use the washroom. Do you have any idea where you are?"  
"Okay, I'll see you soon dad. I love you so much."  
"I love you too. I'll come find you. Don't worry about anything. They won't hurt you as long as I do what they say-" The men grabbed the cell phone from Jess and hung up. Jess waited for about ten minutes to make it seem not to obvious.  
"Um, I have to go to the washroom."  
"Not now." The man replied coldly.  
"But I wouldn't ask unless I really had to go." Jess said.  
"Fine. Josh, you take her. But don't forget this," The other man handed Josh, the cuter one a gun with a silencer on it. Jess' eyes lit up with panic when she saw the gun. "Don't worry it's not intended for you, just for our protection." Jess was a little bit relieved. The man led Jess down some stairs and to a secluded hallway where some bathrooms were. Jess recognized where she was.  
"It's in through there. I'll wait here for you. If you decide to pull some sort of stunt off, I will use this gun on you if I have to."  
"Don't worry I'm not that stupid. Now, excuse me," Jess walked on into the washroom and went into a stall farthest from the door. She grabbed the ear piece out from her pocket and placed it in her ear.  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
"Yeah Jess we're here." Chase replied.  
"I know where I am."  
"Where?" Tony asked.  
"Right above you. I was on the roof but now I'm in the girls washroom on the top floor. There are two guys one is with me now he has a hand gun with a silencer. He doesn't look any more armed than that. Also I over heard them say that some explosives are coming into the port. Don't know what it means but I hope it's helpful." Jess said.  
"Alright, sit tight we're on our way...Stay in the bathroom as long as you can." Chase said.  
"Hey, where's my father."  
"He said he had some business to take care of he said." Tony replied.  
"Do you think you can patch him through?" Jess asked.  
"Sure, might take a moment though." Chase replied.  
"I don't care about time; just I have to stall for some time."  
"See you soon." Tony said. Jess took the ear piece out of her ear and put it behind the toilet bowl. She went out to talk to Josh.  
"Sir. I'm having some constipation problems...Do you mind if I take a little bit longer?"  
"I didn't need to know that. Hurry up."  
"Thank you," Jess replied, then turned around and went back in. Josh radioed back to his boss that she has some stomach problems and might take a while. Jess went back to the last stall and grabbed the earpiece again. "I'm back. He bought it."  
"Jess. Its dad."  
"Hi dad. Where are you?"  
"I'm on the way to the port to let some packages in."  
"Okay, so yeah I'm in the museum and still two guys are with me but I'm in the washroom at the moment with constipation problems. Wait. Where are you?"  
"I'm at the Port. Why?" Jack replied.  
"I over heard some guys talking about explosives coming into the Port. Dad I think it's a trap."  
"He must want revenge after I killed his daughter."  
"You killed Saunders' Daughter? Dad how could you?  
"Jess, it was a few years ago. He had a vile hidden somewhere and he wouldn't tell us so I had no other choice. And that's when he killed Kim."  
"Oh really? So it was your fault Kim is gone. And your fault that mom is gone too? Isn't it? You let Nina kill her." Jess said full of rage.  
"Jess this is not a good time to talk about this."  
"Oh I think this is a perfect time Jack. I know you hate me, because I was mom's love child with another man."  
"Jess it's not like that. When she died and I held her in my arms. She said that she had given a child up for adoption, she made me promise to take care of you."  
"And letting your daughter get kidnapped is looking after me how? Hmm?"  
"Jess I got to go, bye." Jess grabbed the earpiece and through it at the door and screamed. Josh ran into the washroom.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"It won't come out." Jess lied to cover.  
"Forget about that now, my boss wants you back now!"  
"Fine. Just let me finish up and I'll be right out," Jess readied herself once again. She grabbed the earpiece and stuffed in into her bra, where she knew they wouldn't dare touch. Jess went outside and met up with Josh who started to look impatient. As the two of them were walking back up through the abandoned hallways, shots rang out behind them and on the roof. Jess was worried if it was not Chase and Tony coming to rescue her. Josh stopped dead in his track and pulled Jess into a empty office. Jess knew that if he found out that she contacted CTU while in the bathroom, he was sure to kill her. Jess observed her surroundings, she was real glad she had CTU training while she could. Jess eyed Josh and where his gun was. She knew she had to take action. She walked toward Josh, but his back was turned. "Josh," Jess said getting his attention. He whipped around and Jess pushed her fist at Josh's cheek. He fell with a loud thud. She hit him one more time to make sure he was down. Jess grabbed his gun and took out her earpiece and placed it in her ear. "Chase? Tony?"  
"Where here. Where are you?"  
"I'm about to enter the hallway. What were the gunshots?"  
"What gunshots?" Tony asked. 


End file.
